Rise of the Phoenix
by jcdteenagedream5913
Summary: A story about Artemis Phoenix Black, a girl torn between two sides. J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! I only own Artemis Phoenix Black and her story!
1. Grimmauld Place

Rise of the Phoenix

**Hey everybody! This is my very first story. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling (Amazing Author) does. **

"Keep in touch over the summer holidays Phoenix!" A 4th year Beauxbatons student yelled. Artemis Phoenix Black smiled, but on the inside she felt tortured. Harry Potter had brought back a student named Cedric Diggory, dead, claiming Voldemort was back a day before the Beauxbaton students and Durmstrang students had left Hogwarts. It replayed in her mind.

_"He's back! He's back!" Harry cried, clutching Cedric's dead body. "Voldemort's back!" His voice echoed through the stands of students watching the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He knows__**, **__Artemis thought. Her aunt Bellatrix is one of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters and her dad had been one, and she was one by the orders of her family. Artemis stood up and left the stadium._

Artemis made her way to a flying car. She only wanted to be at home, at number twelve Grimmauld Place. The only things that knew Artemis lived there were paintings of past family members including her grandmother Walburga and Kreacher the house-elf. Artemis Black was no ordinary fourteen year old. Not by any means. As the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most loyal death eater, had already had ~scratch that~ forced Artemis to be a death eater. She checked her arm. It had definitely been Voldemort. The Dark Mark was darker than usual but lighter than it had been when Harry had brought Cedric back.

Upon arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place, Artemis realized she wasn't alone. "Kreacher! I'm home." She called. The little old house-elf didn't come. _That's strange. Kreacher always greets me, _Artemis thought. She walked by the painting of her grandmother. "Artemis! Oh Artemis! You've come to save me from these wretched people!" Walburga cried. "Who is in the house?" Artemis asked. "Go see for yourself." Walburga dried her eyes with a handkerchief. Artemis dropped her suitcase. She heard talking in the dining room. Carefully, she put her ear next to the door. Nothing. Slowly, Artemis opened the door. Nobody. _Odd, must be Grandma Walburga seeing things again, _she thought. "Hello! Anybody here! Come out come out wherever you are! This isn't a game of hide and go seek! If anybody is here please reveal yourself!" Artemis called in a sing-song voice.

_Crack._

"'Ello." Two almost identical voices said behind her.

Artemis flipped around to see ginger twins. "What _are _you doing in this house?" She asked. "It's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." One said. The other one elbowed him. "Good job Fred, now you've gone and told about the Order. What if she's from the Ministry?" "George, don't you think she's a little young to be from the Ministry?" 'Fred' said. "Whatever, she could be a spy!" 'George' added. "Artemis they're some of those _awfully wretched _people I told you about! Get rid of them! Please!" Walburga wailed. "Grandma, shut up for a second will you?" Artemis ordered. She turned back to the twins. "And I'm not a spy. I happen to be Artemis Phoenix Black, fourth year well almost fifth, at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." "Black? Like of the 'Ancient and Noble Black Family'?" Fred questioned. "Yes. Daughter of Regulus Arcturus Black." After Artemis said that, she automatically regretted it. "You're the daughter of a death eater!" George exclaimed. "Point? Doesn't mean I'm going to be one too. Er- doesn't mean I wanted to be one." Artemis blushed. "What do you mean wanted?" George asked. Artemis lifted up her sleeve. "You _are _a spy! I was right!" "No. I'm not a spy. I live here. And I have since I was born. My grandmother only died right when I was able to take care of myself. And my aunt forced me into the death eaters. I'm more into being on the good side, on the _Dumbledore _side." She stated. "Ron! Come down here! It's urgent!" Fred called up the stairs. Another red-haired boy came down the stairs. "For the last time I'm not going to be a test subject for- Hello there." The Ron boy realized Artemis was there.

"Hello." When Artemis said it, it sounded like a question. "So who are you?" Ron asked "This is Artemis. She _lives _here." George replied. "Oh my God. Mum is going to murder Snuffles when she finds out a muggle lives here somehow." Ron laughed. "Um, I'm a pure-blood witch." Artemis corrected. Even though she didn't mind non-pure-bloods, she took slight offense. "Pure-blood. Explains why you're in the Noble and Ancient House of Black." Ron scoffed. "I am a Black." Artemis informed him. "Ha, ha. That is really funny. What a coincedence." Ron put his hands on his hips. "No, you idiot, she is of the Noble and _Most _Ancient House of Black."Fred slapped Ron on the back of the head. "So you're Artemis Black?" Ron questioned. "Didn't we just cover that?" Artemis was starting to get annoyed. Then she heard footsteps on the staircase. "Oh God. Not more people." Artemis mumbled. But as the sound came closer she realized it wasn't a person, but a dog. A big, black dog. Artemis sighed in relief. The dog rubbed its head against her hand. She began to pet it. "So who exactly is this Snuffles person?" Artemis questioned. The dog backed away. Suddenly, it turned into a person. "Uncle Sirius?" Artemis tilted her head. She didn't really remember him, as she was only one when he was put into Azkaban, put the _Daily Prophet _was swimming with pictures of "mass murderer" Sirius Black. Sirius opened his arms to his niece. Artemis hugged him. "I'm Snuffles." Sirius smiled. After he let go of Artemis he said, "Well at least that's what my code name is. Scratch that, my _pet _name." Artemis laughed at that. "Everyone! Come on down! We have a special guest!" Sirius called up the stairs. There was a rush of people coming down the stairs. "Little Artemis!" Nymphadora Tonks immediately recognized her younger cousin. "Tonks?" Artemis questioned. She didn't remember her that much, she'd only seen a picture when her aunt Andromeda had visited secretly (so Walburga wouldn't start shouting from her portrait) and shown her a photo album. But then there were others. "Artemis, this is Mad-eye, Kingsley, Remus, Hermione, Bill, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny. Everyone, this is my niece Artemis Phoenix Black." Sirius introduced. _"_Pleasure." Artemis smiled, slightly bowing her head. There was a period of silence. "Well, dinner's on in ten minutes everyone." Molly Weasley smiled. Molly, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius all went into the kitchen. "So are you a student?" Hermion asked. "Yes, I go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Artemis replied. "Oh so you saw what happened with our friend Harry." Hermione looked at the floor. "Yeah. And I believe him. I don't think someone would fake fighting Voldemort. Well, actually, one of my cousins would." Artemis started to drift off with the last part. She perked up, "He goes to Hogwarts actually." "Don't tell us, your cousin is Draco Malfoy." George rolled his eyes. Artemis nodded. "Unfortunately, yes he is." "Well why don't you go up and settle in. There was one room that kind of had some stuff in it. I'm guessing that's your's?" Hermione said. Artemis nodded. She carried her luggage up the stairs and into her room. Artemis plopped down on her bed. _This is going to be a long summer. _


	2. Chapter 2 Living in a Shadow

Rise of the Phoenix

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! **

Four weeks into summer, Artemis awoke with a start. Molly was yelling about Percy again. Artemis sat up and looked in her mirror. Her normally perfectly straight black hair was quite disheveled; in all honesty she looked like she'd just gotten out of a fight with Voldemort. Artemis groaned, it was only 6 AM. _Why me, _she thought. Then, just as she was about to lay back down, Fred and George apparated into her room. "Merlin's beard! What are you doing in my room?" Artemis yelled. "Mum wanted us to tell you to come downstairs." Fred stated. "I don't think this is what she meant." Artemis snapped then asked, "And why was she yelling about Percy again?" "Don't know. Out of the blue really." George replied. "Alright. Now get out before I hex the both of you." Artemis said and opened her door. But, of course, they disapparated instead. _Boys. _Artemis shook her head. Then, she got dressed in a perfectly muggle way. Well, not exactly. Her outfit was more of a witch Halloween costume. But to Artemis, it was muggle-like. She took a look in her mirror again. "You go girl!" One of the portraits in her room said. Artemis laughed. They always did that. She ran down the stairs. Waiting there was Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Black." Dumbledore smiled. "Hello." Artemis replied, not knowing whether to shake his hand or curtsy. "Come, sit down." Dumbledore said pointing to the kitchen. The two of them entered. Artemis sat down at almost the exact same time as Albus. "Artemis, you know that You-Know-Who has reared his ugly head up again right?" He asked. Artemis nodded. "Well, Sirius and I think it'd be better for you to be at Hogwarts where we can watch over you. The reason being, I'm not sure if you've noticed but, Voldemort ranks you very high on his most loyal death eater. Second to your Aunt Bellatrix, of course." Dumbledore sighed. Secretly, Artemis felt an admiration for her aunt. Actually, she adored all three Black sisters, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. She'd never tell though. Artemis nodded again. "That's fine." Artemis whispered. She got up and left the room. She had her duties, to whom? It was undecided.

Later that night, there was a lot of talk about Harry Potter and dementors. "Wait, Harry Potter? Was he the Gryffindor boy in the Triwizard tournament?" Artemis questioned, tired of being silent. Everyone else got quiet. "Yes, Artemis. Yes he is." Mad-eye nodded. "And he's coming to stay here after we go get him." Tonks smiled. _Another one? Seriously! This is where _I _live! They can't just go inviting more people here! _Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you like to come?" Kingsley asked. "Uh sure." Artemis said. "Well, let's get going then." Tonks put a hand on Artemis's shoulder. All the members of the Advance Guard and Artemis got up. As they passed Walburga's portrait she screamed, "Don't do it Artemis! Don't be a blood traitor!" In order to appease her wailing grandmother, Artemis whispered, "I'm doing this for the Dark Lord." She turned on her heel and left with the others. As they all mounted their brooms, Tonks instructed, "One, two, three, FLY!" With that, they all shot into the sky on their way to 4 Privet Drive.

Artemis stood with Harry Potter and the Advanced Guard in front of Grimmauld Place. "This is it?" Harry asked. Artemis felt offended. This was her home. But then, Artemis made the walls open so the entrance was clear. "Don't they feel that?" Harry asked. "Nope." Artemis shook her head. All of them went in. Of course, Sirius ran to hug Harry. Artemis felt a pang of jealousy. "Well I'm Artemis, Sirius's niece. And you're Harry Potter. Goodbye." Artemis snapped. Then, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She looked at all the pictures she had in their frames. The most recent one was of her and Draco over the Christmas holidays. Narcissa had taken it randomly as they opened their presents. Then there was a really old family portrait of Orion, Walburga, Sirius, Regulus, Cygnus, Druella, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. It was Artemis's favorite. She carefully took the picture off the shelf. They all looked so happy. It wasn't like that anymore. Orion, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella, and Regulus were dead, Bellatrix was in Azkaban, Sirius was on the run from the Ministry, and Andromeda had been disowned. Artemis put the picture back and lied down. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Trials, Oh The Hilarity

Rise of the Phoenix

**I only own Artemis and her story. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

Artemis woke up the next day not wanting to escort Harry to his trial. She grudgingly got up. Before fully sitting up she looked around for any sign of Fred and George. When she was sure that no one was in the room, Artemis got out of bed. After getting dressed she looked on the outside of her door. It said Regulus Arcturus Black on it. It used to be his room. Underneath it said Artemis Phoenix Black. Before she completely walked down the stairs, Artemis took a peek at the family tapestry. There she was, as a branch under her father. "Artemis! Stop dilly-dallying!" Sirius called. "Uncle Sirius, I'm right here." Artemis said looking right at him. "Oh. Sorry. Well then let's get a move on; Arthur will be bringing you and Harry." Sirius informed. "Okay." Artemis refrained herself from rolling her eyes at her uncle. She slowly walked to the door. Harry and Arthur joined her. Arthur walked a good few feet ahead of them on their journey to the Ministry. "I don't think we got off on the right foot yesterday. I'm Harry Potter and I think I'd like to get to know you." Harry said holding out his hand to her. "I'm Artemis Black and I'd like to get to know you too." Artemis shook his hand with a fake smile. She wasn't about to get on his bad side since she had heard him yelling at Ron and Hermione which had woken her up the night before. They finally found the phone booth. All three got in. "I've never used the Visitor's Entrance before." Arthur stated, amazed. The phone booth descended to the Ministry. Artemis offered to stay in the lobby, knowing Lucius Malfoy would be there and she did not want to run into him. Especially, since she was with Harry and Arthur, a half-blood and a blood-traitor. She still could not believe that all those people were at her house. Didn't anybody see her name on her bedroom door? She tapped her foot on the Ministry floor.

After a while, Artemis starting wondering around the big lobby. "Miss Black." Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic, tipped his hat. "Mister Fudge, Uncle Lucius." Artemis slightly bowed. "Lucius and I have just been talking about that nutter Harry Potter's trial. Such a shame, he could have had potential." Fudge shook his head. "Ah yes the Potter boy. He is quite a nutter." Artemis lied. "Yes, Artemis, and why are you here?" Lucius asked suspiciously. "Oh just thought I'd wander in and visit my uncle. Although I must ask why you were discussing Harry Potter's trial?" Artemis gave a quizzical look. She looked like a little school girl, bright eyes questioning. There was silence. "Well I better get to that trial." Fudge said then scurried off. "Bye Mister Fudge!" Artemis called, waving. She turned to her uncle. "Will you tell Aunt Cissy and Draco I said hi? I must be off." Artemis requested. "Will do." Lucius smiled. She ran off. Once she reached a hidden corner, Artemis sat down. It felt like she waited forever. Finally, Arthur and Harry came out. Artemis quickly stood up. "What's the verdict?" She asked. "I can come back to Hogwarts. I'm not expelled!" Harry exclaimed. Artemis felt the urge to jump on Harry and hug him, but she restricted herself. "That's really great." Artemis smiled. _I never noticed how cute he was. _

When they got back to Grimmauld Place Artemis walked in on Kreacher kissing an old pair of Walburga's shoes. She carefully ran out and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked. "Because Kreacher was snogging an old pair of my grandmother's shoes." Artemis giggled. "Seriously?" Ron questioned. Artemis nodded. "That house elf is bonkers." Ron said shaking his head. "Hey, where's Harry? I've got to tell him about this." Artemis asked. "He's in the kitchen." Ron replied. "Cool, thanks." She smiled then opened the kitchen door. "Hi Harry, hi Uncle Sirius, Remus, Tonks. I just saw Kreacher snogging Grandmother's shoes." Artemis repeated. "Crazy elf, last week I saw him kissing a pair of my father's trousers." Sirius shook his head. "Really? The house elf did that?" Harry questioned, much like Ron had. "Yes, it was _hilarious! _I was going to ask him if he wanted to come downstairs or something but I decided just to leave him and the shoes alone." Artemis had another bout of laughing. She skipped out of the room, undeniably giddy. Hermione stopped her. "Would you like to join my house elf rights club?" She asked. "Um sure. I'm all for house elves being treated like wizards." Artemis replied. "Here's your flier, here's your badge, and here's the meeting schedule." Hermione smiled and handed her the items. She walked up stairs. Then Ron came around the corner. "Oh no, you haven't joined S.P.E.W. have you?" He asked. "Wait, what's S.P.E.W.?" Artemis asked. "Hermione's house elf club." Ron replied. "Oh then I guess have. I'm into house elf rights; although I'm not sure many of them quite _want _to be free." Artemis shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4 It Just Keeps Getting Harder

Rise of the Phoenix

**Chapter 4. Kind of a time jump here. I only own Artemis, the rest belongs to J.K.R.**

It was now time to go to Hogwarts. Artemis looked at her packed suitcases with a sad, tilted look. She'd be leaving Grimmauld Place and Beauxbatons. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Artemis almost never cried. It was so unbelievable that the portraits in her room gasped. "Oh shut it." Artemis cracked a smile. Before she walked out her bedroom door she said, "I'll see you in the winter." Then Artemis locked her door and went down the stairs with her luggage. Kreacher was at the bottom waiting for her. "You will be missed Madam." He sniffled. "See you in winter Kreacher." Artemis smiled. "And _listen _to Uncle Sirius." She added assertively. "Yes Miss." Kreacher nodded. She gave the house-elf a light pat on the back and got into the flying car. She sat in between Ginny and Hermione. Artemis couldn't stop herself from thinking, _Great; I have to sit in between a blood traitor and a mudblood. _She didn't like that she thought that, but she had been raised by Walburga. Andromeda had sometimes stopped by after Walburga had died trying to teach her that other wizards that weren't perfect pure-bloods weren't all that bad. She had mostly succeeded but there had still been some of Walburga's lessons on the importance of being a pure-blood still embedded in her brain. "So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Artemis nodded. "It's a great school you know. I don't know what Beauxbatons is like though so I really can't say it's better." Hermione sighed. "Beauxbatons was filled with self-absorbed Veelas, I didn't belong there. If Hogwarts is different than Beauxbatons it's bound to be better." Artemis told Hermione. "Well, some of the Slytherins are self-absorbed. Not all, but most." Hermione replied. "That Pansy Parkinson would carry around a mirror in hand everywhere if she could." Ginny laughed. "Right, that's Draco's girlfriend. I've never liked her." Artemis added. "How do _you _know Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked with a quizzical look. "I celebrate every Christmas with the Malfoys and Draco always brings that girl along. She is so annoying." Artemis answered. "I think I like you." Ginny smiled. "Friends?" Artemis questioned the two girls. "Friends." They agreed. Artemis smirked.

Artemis had been, of course, sorted into Slytherin. Most of the students had been quite frightened by hearing the last name Black. They automatically thought Sirius was her father. Although, when Artemis had left to use the lavatory she heard Draco saying it wasn't Sirius, but Regulus the Death eater. Then he started going on about how Sirius was too much of a disgrace to the family to have an heir in Slytherin. She came back and sat away from Draco. "I heard you've become friends with the Weasley girl and mudblood Granger." He said standing up and walking over to her. "Yes, I have. Do you have a problem with that, Draco?" Artemis snarled. "Actually, I do." Draco said. "Well, too bad. I can choose my own friends, Draco. And I just happen to pick better people to hang out with than you." Artemis replied. Sure, maybe Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini weren't bad but the others were torture.

Artemis went up to her dorm room and wrote a letter to her uncle. _Dear Snuffles, _

_So far it's been okay at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny are rather nice friends. I got sorted into Slytherin and had to sit with the dimwit crew. _(**A/N: I personally love the Slytherins**) _I'll get over it, I guess. Harry is doing well and so am I. Hoping you're okay._

_Love,_

_Artemis P. Black_

She walked up to the Owlery (**A/N: ?**) and tied the letter to one of the owl's feet. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place. You do know where that is?" Artemis said to the owl. It looked like it had nodded. As it flew off, Artemis heard someone open the door. "Hello." A voice said. She turned around. "Oh, Harry. You kind of scared me. Writing to Snuffles?" Artemis rambled. "Yeah, you?" Harry asked. "Yes, I-I did." She replied. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'll see you later Harry." Artemis said then rushed out. This was going to make things a lot harder than they were.


End file.
